


Calma Después de la Tormenta

by Gordafabi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Historical References, Referencias históricas, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordafabi/pseuds/Gordafabi
Summary: España está en su palacio, no puede dejar de mirar al fuego y, muy a su pesar, desear a Vaticano como nunca debió haberlo hecho. Está ubicado años después del Saco de Roma ocurrido el 6 de mayo de 1527 por tropas alemanas y españolas de Carlos I.La pareja es VaticanoxEspaña. Vaticano es mujer.





	Calma Después de la Tormenta

España miraba el fuego arder. Ver el fuego era lo único que lo hacía sentir un poco en paz después de tanta tormenta.

–Que tonto fui… –Volvió a murmurar, ignorando todos los pensamientos racionales que le suplicaban que dejara de pensar en ese asunto.

¿Pero cómo podría? Desde la primera vez que la vio en esa iglesia, lo había hechizado en cuerpo y alma.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas ignorar dichos sentimientos, mentirse a sí mismo una y otra vez diciéndose internamente que no le recorría la espalda de escalofríos de placer cuando veía a Vaticano y le sonría para él, solo para él.

Nunca aceptaría ante ningún Rey, Emperador, Obispo, Cardenal o hasta el mismísimo Papa en una confesión que sus pensamientos por la representación de Vaticano iban más allá del amor fraternal, rozando lo sacrílego en algunas ocasiones.

Nunca diría ante nadie que, cuando le tomo la mano por primera vez, no solo se sentía bien, sino que deseaba sentir más su toque en algo más, que aun por las noches extraña su calor y sueña con algo más profundo.

_Algo que ella nunca me dará._

España frunce el entrecejo, volteando algo enojado su mirada del fuego.

Si sigue pensando en esto se volverá loco. Perderá el juicio.

–Necesito escribir– Se dijo decidido, tomando el papel y la pluma más cercana que tenía.

Por breves momentos no supo que escribir, pensando en todo tipo de asuntos: Estrategias contra los protestantes, asuntos concernientes al Imperio de Altamar, cuáles serán los próximos movimientos del Imperio Otomano y que hacer al respecto.

Pero, aun con esos asuntos en mente, recordaba la mirada distante y apagada de la Santa Sede cada vez que intentaba iniciar una conversación con ella, como rehusaba que le dejara besar su mano, como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos en muchas ocasiones.

España siente esa emoción, esa mezcla de tristeza e ira que lo carcome por dentro cuando recuerda lo que ha pasado con ellos desde ese desgraciado e infeliz día que está harto de maldecir.

Nunca borrara de su memoria lo cerca que estuvo de ella, de su cálido aliento mezclado con el suyo por la cercanía, de su agradable calor cuando recorría su cintura con sus manos cansadas de tanta guerra y sangre, de lo cerca que estuvo de hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

_¡Estuvo tan cerca! Pero…_

Respiro hondo, intentando borrar inútilmente esos recuerdos de su memoria, dejando finalmente que todo lo que sentía fluyera por escrito con su pluma.

" _Mi dulce señora, sois tan dulce como las flores de mi jardín, pero al menos esas dulces flores le hacen caso a España, usted, me temo, ninguna atención tiene conmigo, vuestro fiel devoto y servidor, que no la amado más porque no es posible sentir un amor más grande que el que yo siento por vos."_

España volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose algo mejor, arrugando la carta y arrojándola al fuego, como queriendo distanciarse de ella, teniendo vanas esperanzas de que su amor muriera como su carta de amor muere con el fuego.

El fuego en algún momento se consumirá, y al igual que su carta, solo quedaran cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron. Pero España sabia, muy a su pesar, de que su amor por esa mujer (que nunca debió ver así) lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

–Que en mi pecado este mi penitencia– Murmuro, cerrando sus ojos, implorándole a Dios algo de paz después de tanta tormenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Referencia Histórica: El saco de Roma (adaptación al castellano de la voz italiana sacco di Roma) tuvo lugar el 6 de mayo de 1527 por tropas alemanas y españolas de Carlos I y señaló una victoria imperial crucial en el conflicto entre el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y la Liga de Cognac (1526-1529, la alianza del Papado, Francia, Milán, Venecia, y la Florencia firmada el 2 de mayo de 1526).
> 
> Carlos I estuvo grandemente disgustado llegando a presentar disculpas formales ante el derrotado papa Clemente VII—de hecho se vistió de luto por un buen tiempo en recuerdo de las víctimas. Clemente VII pasó el resto de su vida intentando evitar conflictos con Carlos V, sin tomar decisiones que pudieran disgustarle (por ejemplo, le negó a Enrique VIII de Inglaterra una nulidad matrimonial porque Catalina de Aragón era la tía de Carlos).
> 
> Esto señaló el fin del Renacimiento romano, dañó el prestigio del Papado y liberó las manos de Carlos V para actuar contra la Reforma en Alemania.
> 
> Comentario de la autora: Siempre he pensando que España ama (Pero siempre en el Amor Cortes) a Vaticano. Sabe que esta mal y que nunca habrá algo entre los dos. Pero no puede evitarlo.


End file.
